the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Navigating Through Marvel Island
A guide through Marvel Super Hero Island at Islands of Adventure. Background Marvel Super Hero Island is located in Islands of Adventure. This area of the park opened with the rest of Islands of Adventure back in 1999. It is themed off Stan Lee’s comic book franchise: Marvel. Marvel comics are stories based on fictional superheroes made by Stan Lee. The area looks as if you walked into the pages of a comic book, and shows things that would be found in Stan Lee’s Marvel universe. Location and Description This area of the park is one of seven areas at Islands of Adventure. There are more attractions in this area than in most places in the park. When you walk into Islands of Adventure, you’re on the “Port of Entry” walkway. You have to walk to the very end where you’ll find it cuts off into two different paths. On the left is Marvel Super Hero Island, and on the right is Seuss Landing. Marvel Super Hero Island has the Incredible Hulk Coaster overhead and partially in the lagoon. Unlike Seuss Landing and other areas of the park, this area has something for people of all ages. This area has 4 attractions, 3 food locations, 3 stores, various other experiences throughout that make this area super immersive for everyone. Attractions * The Incredible Hulk Coaster - located by Storm Force Accelatron and in front of Cafe 4. This attraction is a high speed roller coaster that’ll take you upside-down and through various motions at high speeds. This ride is not for people who are prone to motion sickness or heights. Small children are also not allowed to ride unless they are 54 inches in height. You also cannot have any loose items on you at all. They all have to go in a free locker before boarding the ride. This ride does close down if there is bad weather in the area. * Storm Force Accelatron - located next to the entrance of The Incredible Hulk Coaster. This attraction is similar to the Teacup ride at Disney. You sit in a circular cup-like vehicle that holds you and a few friends. Once the door closes you aren’t able to get out until the ride is over. The vehicle will start to move around the ride area and in the middle of the vehicle is a circular wheel that’ll make the vehicle move in circles while it moves in circles around the other vehicles. This ride is not suggested for those prone to motion sickness or get dizzy easily. This is a good ride for children or families. This ride does close down if there is bad weather in the area. * Doctor Doom’s Fearfall - located behind the Spider-Man Shop and Kingpin’s Arcade. This ride is two drop towers, if you’re prone to motion sickness or heights it is not recommended. This is not a ride for small children, the height requirement is 52 inches. This ride does close down if there is bad weather in the area. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - located next to the Spider-Man shop, and Comic Book Store. This ride is a simulator that takes you through an adventure with Spider-Man through the city of New York. This ride is in 3D, so if you do not like simulated motion it is not recommended. This ride is good for children and families and does not close to bad weather. Food Locations * Cafe 4 - located in front of The Incredible Hulk Coaster and next to Kingpin’s Arcade. This quick service dining location has all sorts food options for everyone. This location does have seats and air conditioning. When you walk in you have to speak with a team member to place your order and they give you the food you ordered. This location is open whenever the park is open. * Captain America Diner - located next to Chill Ice Cream and in front of the Comic Book Shop. This diner has a variety of sandwich options, and has sit-in options inside the restaurant. This location isn’t open every time the park is open, when you visit check with Guest Services to find out if the restaurant is open beforehand. * Chill Ice Cream - located next to Captain America Diner and the entrance to Toon Lagoon. This location serves ice cream and a variety of frozen snacks. This location is always open when the park is open, there is no sit-in options. You can walk up and order an ice cream or snack and they give it to you right there. Shops * Comic Book Shop - located in front of Captain America Diner. This store has a variety of Marvel comics, from first edition to the latest comics that have been released. * Spider-Man Shop - located at the exit of The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. This store has a lot of Spider-Man merchandise, souvenirs and memorabilia. Marvel Alterniverse Store - located in front of the Spider-Man Shop. This store has a lot of merchandise and souvenirs from the other Marvel superheroes in the Marvel universe. This store mostly has merchandise from the avengers and X-Men. Other things to do * Kingpin’s Arcade - located next to Cafe 4 and the Spider-Man Shop. This location has arcade games and win prizes. This whole location is air conditioned but doesn’t have seats to wait for those playing games. In order to play you’d have to convert some American dollars into change so it can be accepted at the machines. Character interactions * Meet Spider-Man, Captain America, and X-Men characters - throughout the area you have opportunities to meet some well known Marvel characters. You can meet with them and interact with them. They also give you opportunities to take pictures with them as a momento.